


My Christmas Wish is You

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor move into their first house together. The first step is to get the tree and decorate an ornament for the new tree.





	My Christmas Wish is You

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers were a new couple spending their first holiday in their new apartment. Not only did the two of them love each other, but they also loved that they could have a place to call their own. Starting their lives together had always been a big thing, and this was just the next step in that timeline. Kara was helping the town and saving people as Supergirl, they needed to stay in town. Some people might say that moving in together after only two months was crazy. Even Kara’s adopted sister Alex gave a warning to not go all in unless Kara was sure that Lena would stay, or at least that Kara could trust Lena. 

“I am so happy that the two of us have our own house. Also, I love we deiced to move during the Holidays. I feel it makes it more special because we will do the holiday-related things in our new house.” Kara looked at Lena wondering how she would respond. She hoped Lena would see this the same way she did. All that Kara wanted for Lena to have the same feelings she did. Nothing would make her happier than to hear Lena say the same things she had just said.

“Oh Kara, I am. We picked to move in the most magical and my favorite time of the year. I will love decorating the tree, making Christmas cookies, and being here with you on Christmas with you.” Lena smiled at Kara. She loved her and felt that.

Kara made her a better person in the time the two of them had dated. In Kara’s mind, what was the point of moving in with someone if you didn’t plan on spending the rest of your life with them? She was not sure if Lena would agree with her on this, however, she hoped that she shared the same notions she did on the subject. “I feel we can start our own holiday traditions, not just the ones you do with your family year after year. Either that or taking the old ones and making them our own. I feel this is the best way to make sure that our first holiday season together belongs to just the two of us? She wasn’t making sense here, but she hoped that Lena would understand where she was coming from when she was saying this.

Lena was ready to spend the rest of her life with Kara, and so she was so ready when Kara asked her if she wanted to move into a house. Sure, they had fun times with each of them in separate places, but what would make the two of them better was if the two of them had a place to call their own. A place where they could expand on old traditions, and create some new ones. “Oh, Kara, I so agree with you, and I am excited about starting a new life with you. I feel it best if we do a mix of old traditions and making ones that are all our own just the two of us.” Lena waited to see what Kara would say.

“What should our first one be? In my mind, I thought we should go out for a tree, but I think we should create our own ornament for the tree. It could be whatever we want, but I thought the two of us could design it together.” Kara didn’t reveal this to Lena yet, but the already had the items to make one. What she wasn’t sure of was if Lena would want to do this with her.

“I love that idea Kara! Should we go to the store and grab the things we need?” Lena was already designing what would say the most about the two as a couple in one ornament.

“I have things I think sum us up as a couple. I brought them as a surprise for you if you wanted to make one with me. I am so happy that you want to make one as well!” She grinned at Lena so happy that she wanted to do this as much as she wanted.

“I love it! Also, I am so surprised that I haven’t seen these things yet. Where are you hiding them?” Lena was trying to think of all the places in Kara’s old apartment she hadn’t seen.

“I kept in the closet where I knew you wouldn’t see it. I got them weeks ago, waiting until we moved to tell show you.” Kara had dark glitter and a clear glass ball. Maybe she should not have hit it from Lena, but it wouldn’t be as fun if she knew what the plan was.

“I knew I should have checked everywhere in your old apartment! No, but I’m glad you didn’t tell me till now. I find it better this way. You didn’t do something like get our tree did you?” Lena was kidding, in the back of her mind thinking Kara might have done this.

“Oh, no I was waiting for you to get the tree. Should we go get it now that way that we can spend our first night decorating it?” Kara would never get the tree without Lena. She may have been sneaky about the surprise for Lena, but she would never pick out a tree without her.

“I feel like we should get the tree that way we can decorate it tonight.” Lena was happy that Kara had not got the tree without her.  
“Okay! I know a place to get it.”

Kara exited the house with Lena behind her.  
***  
“Here is the place I found,” Kara told Lena as the two of them pulled into the parking lot of the tree farm. She and Alex had gone to get trees with their parents, but she wanted to try a new place with Lena.

“I’m excited to see what kinds of trees they have here.” Lena beamed she was so happy that Kara had done all this research and found them a spot to get their first of hopefully many trees together.

While Kara and Lena stayed together, they were both they were both looking at different ends of the lot. After a while, Lena had called Kara over to her. “This is it! I’ve come back to this one twice now.” Lena was standing in front of a spruce tree that reached 8 8 feet high.

Kara smiled at Lena “yes, this is the one I agree with you.”

They had the tree cut down and brought it home.  
***  
“I feel you know us, what you got for the ornament is perfect.” It was like Lena was in the store with Kara she would have picked the same vibe from the ornament.

“I’m so glad. I saw that stuff and felt like the two of us.” Kara said as she put more of the dark glitter into her glass ball. “I’m so happy that you agree with me on this Lena.”

“This was a fantastic idea, I only wish I had thought of it!” It was not like Lena was trying to steal Kara’s thunder, but this was something she would have done for Kara.

“I knew you would say something like that. I figured that we both would have thought of the same idea, so I thought of it first.” Kara smiled at Lena.  
“  
I think I will put mine here,” Lena said standing in front of a branch midway up on the tree. If it were too low, they might not see it as much, and too high it might be too high to see.

“Yes! I will put mine on the other side near yours.” Kara places hers halfway across from Lena’s. “Perfect. I think they look great there.”

They spent the rest of the night laughing, smiling, and having fun with the tree.

“I loved our first night here and I love you.” Lena smiled at Kara.

“I had such a blast with the tree tonight Lena.” Kara was just so happy the two of them were here together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of an exchange on Discord. It was a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
